Una promesa imposible
by The voice silence
Summary: Esta es la historia de una chica, que tiene un terrible inicio, pero tiene una oportunidad de ser feliz, ¿escojera lo correcto?
1. Comienzo

**Que tal, este es mi tercer fanfic, espero que les guste, ya que algunas partes si me pasaon, al menos algunas al inicio.**

**Aquí esta el fic (advertencia) mi personaje original es la chica, los demás no lo son, okay, y el nombre de la chica va a ser el mio, solo que ella sera mayor, yo tengo 13 ella tendra 17, okay, todo lo demás es igual.**

Yo siempre me he considerado, rara, o más facil, loca, nunca he sido muy social, me llamo Grecia, lindo nombre ¿no? (sarcasmo) tengo el pelo castaño oscuro, ojos cafes, soy alta y de tes blanca, mis padres son catolicos, y yo tambien, mis hermanas igual, y mid papas no me dejan de tratar como una niña y eso me molesta, mis hermanas ni caso me hacen, pocas veces, cuando es "necesario",esta es la historia donde toda mi vida dio un giro radical, todo comenzo esa noche… era como cualquier noche, yo usaba el internet, viendo videos, etc. Mi madre me dijo que le apagara por que el cielo se veía hermoso, de mala gana le apague, Sali al patio de atrás, mire el cielo y era verdad era hermoso, luego de unos segundos, me sentí observada, mire una barda que separaba mi jardín de la calle(yo vivo en una esquina) y vi algo, o alguien, me estaba mirando,no lo veía bien, me movi para verlo mejor, ya que solo le veía la mitad del rostro, y desaparecio… solo vi algo negro con blanco o con gris, me asuste… al inicio, creí que era jeff the killer, pero luego pense que era imposible…

Eso paso como hace unas dos semanas, y no lo puedo olvidar… hasta ahora, no me ha pasado nada sobrenatural, pero desde ese día, he tratado de olvidar ese "rostro" que ni estoy seguro si era un rostro, este es el inicio de mi historia.

**Este es la explicacion de lo que pasara adelante, esta parte si me paso, en serío, y pues no lo se, es algo raro, ¿o no? Espero, les guste :3 por cierto esta historia tratara de creepypastas :D**


	2. Nueva casa

**Que tal, gueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo, tambien pueden pasar a ver mi otro fic que se llama Alex the killer, tambien es de creepys o mi otro when two different worlds collide, ese es de una peli… parte de esto lo soñe, pero solo una parte no todo…**

Era como cualquier viernes, llegue de la escuela (voy en la tarde) llegue a la casa, ya era de noche… pero solo estaba mi papa, y el me conciente más que mi mamá, y con concentir me refiero a que me chinga todo el día con el bezo y el abrazo.

Padre: holla ¿Cómo le fue?

Grecia: bien *finje*

Voy a micuarto pero…

Padre: *aclara la gargante*

Grecia: no cree que ya estoy muy grande para eso

Papa: no, por que no importa que edad tenga va a ser mi…

Grecia: pero mireme*le grita y lo interrumpe* pa' ya tengo 17 años, no quiero que me trate como si tuviera cinco

Mi padre se vio enojado, normalmenteno quiere que le respondamos asi y me dio una cachetada…

Padre: no me hable asi

Grecia: pues no me trate asi

Me golpeo otra vez y más fuerte

Grecia: desearia que no fuera mi padre…

Padre: larguese

Grecia:*lo mira*que

Padre: que se largue a la calle*grita*

Agarre un sueter, verde oscuro con las mangas largas Sali por la puerta y me aleje poco a oco de la casa…

Fui caminando a la unidad deportiva, o un parque, me sente en un árbol, no había nadie entonces mis lagrimas caían lentamente, estaba feliz de haber dejado la casa, pero soy algo sensible, cuando esa cara, que vi la otra vez, era un chico con pelo negro y algo largo, tenia una chamarra blanca pero no era Jeff era…

Grecia:¿sco-scolinex?

Se acerca lentamente, tenia una mascara blanca, el era el Jane de nina o algo asi, me levante me quite las lagrimas…

Scolinex: ¿Quién eres?

Grecia: me llamo grecia

Scolines: ¿grecia? Lindo nombre

Grecia: gracias

Scolinex: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Grecia: mi padre me heho de mi casa y tengo a donde ir…

Scoline: mhh*penso* ¿quieres venir conmigo?

Grecia: co-contigo

Scolinex: y con Jane

Grecia: no se que decir

Scolinx: solo di que si

Grecia: okay

Caminamos un rato y ante una parada de autobus nos detuvimos

Grecia: que hacemos aquí

Scolinex: pues, es que el lugar donde viven todas las Creepys esta algo lejos, y cerca de ahí ya tienen mucha seguridad, asi que usan el "creepybus" para ir a varias partes del pais

Grecia: ¿creepybus?

Scolinex: si, lo se

Grecia: y por que lo usas tu

Scolinex: pues, tenemos que seguir a jeff y nina, pero a veces ellos van más lejos que nosotros, hay barios que los llevan a otros lugares, pero solo uno que los regresa*se acerca un bus negro con manchas de sangre* y es este

Subimos al bus pero no había casi nadie solo estaban, masky hoody, ben y jane

Jane:¿Quién es ella?

Luego scoli le explico toda la historia y al final me dejaron quedarme con ellos, el bus paro frente a una casa, era de dos pisos de color blanca y era muy linda(imaginenla) entramos me digeron en donde podia dormir, entramos en una habitacion, tenia una cama normal y una litera.

Grecia: alguien esta arriba

Scoli y jane: no

Grecia: pues yo pido arriba

Me acoste me sentía bien.

Scoli: estas comoda*el se puso en la parte de abajo*

Grecia: si*voltea a un lado*gracias a ambos

Jane: no te preocupes

Grecia: pregunta*ambos voltearon*por que viven juntos

Scoli:pues jane encontro este lugar, cuando apenas existio nina the killer, me invito y desde entonces,pero no somos nada solo amigos

Grecia: okay, buenas noches…

Cerre los ojos y poco a poco me quede dormida

**Hasta aquí este capitulo, se que esta algo corto pero bueno, el proximo capitulo se va a poner triste, okay**

**chao**


	3. Propuesta

**Que tal, bueno este es el tercer capitulo de este fic llamado UNA PROMESA IMPOSIBLE**

Me desperte, eran las diez de la mañána, me levante muy tarde, mire a ambas camas, y ninguno de los dos estaba, tal vez bajaron a desayunar, me puse una camisa negra de manga larga, un pantalon café que me llegaba un poco debajo de la rodilla, unos tenis rojos, y mis guantes azules que no tenian los dedos(solo ella sabe de donde saco la ropa). Baje y estaban viendo la tele.

Jane: ¿ya despertaste, o eres zonambula?

Grecia: creo que ambas

Scoli:*rie*

Grecia: ¿Qué estan viendo?

Jane: noticias

Grecia: ohh, genial*sarcasmo* mi canal favorito

Scoli: no es que nos guste mucho, pero queremos saber quienes fueron las victimas de los demás

Me sente en un sillon, junto a jane, no tenía su mascara, pero no tenia las marcas que tenía antes.

Grecia: ¿jane por que te pones la máscara si ya no tienes nada malo en la cara?

Jane: costumbre

Lo tome como algo normal, mire la television y el noticiero decia esto "_Ayer una familia fue asesinada por dos personas uno tenia una sudadera blanca con pantalones negros"_

Jane: jeff

" _y el complice tenia una sudadera morada con falda negra y tanis con medias de rayas"_

Scoli:nina

"_si encuantra a alguien con esas caracteristicas por favor llame al 911, aquí estan las imágenes de las personas que fueron asesinadas"_

Cuando vi las imágenes empezaron a caer lagrimas de mi rostro

Grecia: so-son mi familia

Jane y scoli la miraron asombrados, Jeff y nina mataron a toda su familia, la dejaron sin nada.

Jane: lo lamento en serio, sabemos lo que se siente*la toma del hombro*

Scoli: pero hay una forma en que te puedas vengar…

Grecia: cual

Scoli:pues que nos ayudes a matar a Jeff y a nina

Grecia: yo…

Jane: no*la interrumpio* necesitamos hacer esto

Scoli: jane, llevamos buscandolos por varios años, y no hemos tenido éxito*voltea a ver a Grecia*mira solo necesitamos, que los traigas aquí, nosotros haremos el resto

Jane: no acepto esto, necesito acerlo yo sola

Scoli: lo dices por tener miedo a que ella si lo atrape

Jane: no, por que tendria yo miedo

Scoli: pues… para empezar al menos yo no me enamore de nina

Jane: eso fue antes

Estaba en medio de una discusión realmente que era incomoda asi que dije…

Grecia: ¿puedo dar mi opinion?

Scoli y jane: NO

Siguieron con la discusion hasta que scoli dijo

Scoli: jane, necesitamos a ella, hasta cuando mataremos a esos dos entonces…

Jane: *suspira* esta bien, pero lo tendre que matar yo, ella solo lo traera…

Scoli: eso es lo que dije

Grecia: disculpen…

Ambos voltean a verla

Grecia: no acepte, y para empezar no creo ser capaz de traerlos, si ustedes que son mayores que yo y mejores, como creen que los traiga

Jane: tiene razon

Se quedaron pensando por un momento y scoli dijo

Scoli: ya se, mira por que no vas a la creepy-house (suena bastante raro) consigues que te dejen quedarte a vivir ahí y luego haces "amistad" con ellos, luego cuando esten solos los traes aquí, de una forma en que salgan vivos

Grecia: *poker face* oye, soy una niña, no Batman

Jane: si, pero tal vez no suene tan dificil como parece

Grecia:¿a no?

Jane: si no mucho peor

Luego de un rato acepte, queria vengar a mis padres, me dijeron que tendria que decir que soy una nueva asesina, osea que tendre que matar, lo cual no quiero, pero no importa… necesito desahogarme despues de perder a todas las personas que quise.

En el atardecer, tenía que ir a la estacion del bus, en ese momento tenía la misma ropa de la mañana, (no importa) pero llena de sangre, esa sangre era de la primera persona que mate, la cual fue umi peor enemiga, tambien tenia un cuchillo consangre. Llego el bus, me subi pero esta vez estaban Jeff y nina solamente. Me miraron, nina se me acerco

Nina: ¿Quién eres?

Grecia: Grecia the killer

**Hasta aquí el capitulo, lo se THE KILLER ya esta muy usado pero no se me ocurrio otra cosa, en fin ¿Qué les parecio? Pueden dejar comentarios, pero no me molesta que sean positivos :D**

**Chao**


	4. Ser escritora no es fácil :'(

**Hola, chicos, chicas, hombres, mujeres, gays, lesbianas, lo que sea. Me quiero disculpar por todo este tiempo que no he escrito. Lamento si creíste que este era otro capitulo. La verdad, es que he estado ausente por que yo me cree otro canal de fanfic, y publique una historia, pero, como que no gusto mucho al público.**

**No quiero entrar en detalles, ya la borré. Por varias razones la borré, pero bueno, no, no pienso dejar esta historia solo que necesito un respiro, calmar mi mente, de hecho me alegra que esta historia no tuviera ningún mensaje negativo.**

**Pero si, tal vez este mucho tiempo ausente, espero y comprendan mi situación. A parte que tengo mi inspiración por los suelos. Y cuando se encuentra así, no escribo cosas buenas…o al menos que no me gusten a mí.**

**Así que eso muchachos, no voy a estar escribiendo por un buen tiempo, pero un día regresaré, mejor, y mucho más loca que antes…no, no crean que eso será malo, la locura me da inspiración.**

**Y eso es todo muchachos y muchachas, nos vemos en…no sé.**

**Bueno… CHAO.**


End file.
